leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashe/Strategy
Skill usage * will allow you to land a guaranteed critical hit on your first shot of the game. It is best used on a champion instead of a minion. This shot can be followed up / preceded by a for additional damage which can give you the edge in the first fights of the game. * When facing melee champions, it is highly advisable for to 'kite' her opponents via her . Kiting is a tactic which involves constantly backing up and firing intermittently, preventing any melee champions from ever reaching her by constantly slowing them and keeping her distance. ** Keep in mind that champions with dash abilities can counter this tactic though once they dash by being able to kite them after their dash allows you to kite even if you get caught. ** using can still kite while running and waiting for cooldown to come off. * If you are having mana problems then alternating so it only activates every 2nd attack might help conserve mana while constantly applying the slow. * The high damage of makes it the best skill to start with. * Use to check the nearby jungle for enemies that may be attempting to gank you. It is also useful to check if the enemy is fighting the or from a distance. ** If your team is engaging either of those monsters, will give you advance notice of enemy approach, but also inform them of your location. * You can use to help your allies even farming another lane. If your allies have the advantage, shoot it further up their enemies' lane, and if not, aim further down your allies' lane. This can give your allies the opportunity to strike a killing blow or make a getaway. However keep in mind that there is a low chance you'll hit them and you lose a lot of lane control if your opponent knows it's on cooldown. * Don't be afraid to use to escape, however be aware that the duration of the stun is based upon how far the arrow has traveled before impact. * Try to fire in the same direction enemies are moving, so it is more likely to hit. * It's often best to wait until your allies have engaged the enemy and attack while their focus is elsewhere. Build usage * Due to being a late game champion (carry), her early game is very weak and vulnerable to ganks. * Stacking 2-3 early game gives Ashe a much stronger lane presence. You should have 300 health, 30 attack damage and 9% lifesteal, this covers survivability and offense because you'll have a little bit more damage to start off with(30 instead of just 10), more hitpoints(300 instead of 100) and lifesteal(9 instead of 3, which is very noticeable.). They can be sold later to make space for stronger items. * will give you an added edge when soloing a lane and if the enemy champion retreats, especially if you stack it. It will allow you a way to slowly regenerate health without s. * is a standard ranged carry and should build accordingly. Rushing is a very strong choice and generally considered the best way to build . * Rushing can also be a viable choice, together with , you will be able to perfectly kite most enemies, this will add a lot of survivability to your otherwise very weak early/midgame. Keep in mind, you may have more survivability and improved kiting but you will be very weak damage wise without building first and you will be more of a support until then. ** Depending on your build, you should now purchase or . With , your crits will hit very hard, while your lifesteal helps you survive. ** If your enemy is stacking armor/health, consider getting or . With these items, can effectively destroy any tank. * on synergizes well with the . Your attack damage will be somewhere around the 130-150 mark with a . * is extremely good when fighting enemies with strong crowd control. The item blocks one negative spell and gives you an added +50 magic resistance as well as buffing your health and mana. Recommended builds Category:Champion strategies